End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot, and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is an electronic device which may be used in a handheld configuration in which a user holds the electronic device in the user's hands, and a “desktop” configuration in which the user places the electronic device upon a stand upon a surface. Often a user must utilize a third-party accessory in order to support the electronic device in a desktop configuration. It may be desirable to integrate the support stand with the electronic device. However, current solutions tend to be complex, heavy, and add significant manufacturing cost to the electronic device. In addition, current solutions often have a negative impact upon the industrial design considerations of the electronic device. Existing designs are often plagued by fussy mechanical behaviors of the support during use by the user. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an integrated support for electronic devices which allow the electronic device to be changed from a handheld mode of operation to a desktop mode of operation.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.